


【苏中】余影

by zqschen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqschen/pseuds/zqschen
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	【苏中】余影

这是伊利亚第一次来到王耀在北京的家，之前他虽然也来过中国几次，却都没有机会来这里坐一坐，连王耀自己都有一段时间没有在这里住了。  
这是一座不算大的四合院，用王耀的话说，屋子太大的话一个人住起来太空荡了。院子里栽着一棵石榴树，现在正是石榴结果的时候，枝头满满挂了许多果子。屋内的装饰虽然显得过于朴素却干净整洁井井有条。  
天色已晚，伊利亚原本应该回到之前安排好的居所，可是在他走到门口的时候，王耀却拉住了他。在伊利亚疑惑的目光下，王耀显得有些不好意思，他拽着伊利亚的袖口犹豫了一会儿，还是小声说：“你今晚留下来吧。”  
伊利亚听了后一愣，而后反手握住王耀的手，把他拉得更靠近自己，另一只手搂住了王耀的腰。他低头附在王耀的耳边问：“我想我没有理解错你的意思。”  
在得到王耀肯定的答复之后，伊利亚狠狠地吻了下去。  
伊利亚感觉到他羞涩的东方小情人一开始还有些紧张，在他怀里僵硬着一动也不动，手也紧紧抓着他的衣角。不过与身体的紧绷相反，王耀的口腔炙热而温顺，承受了伊利亚带着掠夺意味的近乎凶恶的吻。  
伊利亚原本放在王耀腰上的手也不仅仅满足于此，而是扯乱了王耀的衣衫，从上衣的下摆钻了进去，顺着他的背由上而下一遍遍地抚摸。这似乎也很好地安抚了王耀，让他不再那么紧张。  
当王耀被压在院中的树干上时，他推拒道：“别在外面，回屋里好吗？”  
“放心，不会有人看见的。”伊利亚没有停下来的意思，继续解着王耀的衣扣。  
“晚上外面冷。”  
伊利亚笑了一下，说：“很快就不冷了。”  
王耀反应过来伊利亚的话，脸更红了，而他其他反驳的话被伊利亚的手堵了回去。伊利亚把两根手指伸进了王耀的嘴里。  
“舔一舔。”伊利亚虽然这么说着，却主动用手指拨弄着王耀的舌头，柔软的舌头在灵活的手指之下无处可躲，只能任由手指蹂躏，津液顺着合不上的嘴角流出，又被伊利亚吻去。  
王耀觉得自己的头脑被情欲充满，变成了一团浆糊，从他鼓起勇气挽留伊利亚开始，他就任由欲望主宰了自己。他甚至不知道自己的裤子是怎么离开他的，等他回过神来，他已经衣衫大开了。  
疏于情事的身体很敏感，只是亲吻和抚摸就能让王耀忍不住颤抖。在伊利亚摸到了王耀的后穴的时候，王耀瑟缩了一下，然后小声对伊利亚说：“你轻一点。”声音里还带了一丝情欲催生出来的哭腔。  
本不应该被外物进入的地方紧致而干涩，一下收缩着想要把进入闯入的异物推挤出去，却只是徒劳。  
“放松一点，乖。”他的小宝贝如此乖巧地依偎在他的怀里，让伊利亚内心充满了柔情，他不想让王耀过于痛苦，他值得温柔地对待。  
即使伊利亚不说，王耀也在努力想让自己放松下来，只是他的身体似乎并不理解他的心情，依然裹得伊利亚寸步难行，原本半勃的性器也因此而疲软了下去。  
伊利亚低头吻了吻王耀的额头，一边压低了嗓音在王耀耳边说着些情话一边反复揉弄刺激着王耀的敏感点。平时王耀有时也会自慰，但是却与现在的感觉完全不同，伊利亚的手上有战争的伤痕和持枪的薄茧，这些粗糙的岁月痕迹抚过他的嘴唇喉结锁骨乳尖腰侧小腹……一直向下。  
在伊利亚的手拨弄着王耀的铃口的时候，王耀尖叫着射了出来。高潮之后的身体虚弱而敏感，只余了靠在伊利亚身上喘息的力气。伊利亚把手上的白浊一并抹入了王耀的后穴，原本紧闭着的入口终于放弃了抵抗，敞开大门欢迎了入侵者。  
王耀的敏感点长得很浅，伊利亚几乎没有费太多时间就找到了。王耀的身体刚刚释放过，还在不应期，汹涌的情欲没有宣泄的出口，在王耀体内乱窜。  
“慢……停一下……”王耀下意识脱口而出的是汉语，伊利亚听不懂，也就没有去理会，依然按照自己的步调继续开拓，他可没有感受到王耀的拒绝，他只知道王耀的屁股已经湿了。  
等到伊利亚觉得扩张得差不多的时候，王耀已经软成了一滩水，全靠伊利亚横在他腰间的手臂才能站稳，射过一次的阴茎也再次挺立了起来，正可怜兮兮地吐出一点清液。  
伊利亚引导着王耀的手握上自己的阴茎，王耀撸动着手上沉甸甸的性器，甚至有点后悔自己今天做出的这个决定，他完全无法想象这样巨大的东西怎么才能够进入他的体内，尤其是他发觉随着自己的动作，手中的性器似乎还在变大。  
王耀想起自己好像在某个地方看到过一种说法，极致的快感和疼痛是相通的。他现在就已经分不清这一切到底是快感还是疼痛，他像是飘在云端，唯有和伊利亚相触的地方在真实存在。伊利亚粗大的阴茎一点点进入到王耀的身体，穴口被撑得一丝褶皱也没有，紧紧包裹在伊利亚的阴茎上。  
前列腺在进入的过程中不断被挤压摩擦的感觉是那样鲜明，以至于王耀的阴茎在没有被触碰的情况下就射了出来。第二次射精的时候，王耀的大脑一片空白，他张大了嘴，却连一个音节都发不出来。  
伊利亚架起王耀的双腿，失去了支撑的王耀只能紧紧搂住伊利亚的脖子，大张的双腿使不上一丝的力气，只能任由重力把伊利亚的阴茎送入了最深处。  
斑驳的夕阳透过树叶和果实在王耀的视网膜留下一片片绚烂的光斑，就仿佛是在他脑海中炸开的烟花，他甚至产生了他会被伊利亚操死的错觉。  
“亲爱的，你真棒。”说完，伊利亚便动了起来。王耀刚刚找回的语言系统再次被撞成了碎片，他觉得自己仿佛是说了一些什么，但是他破碎的话语里面唯一一个有意义的词就是伊利亚。他随着伊利亚进出的节奏一遍遍呢喃着他的名字，间或夹杂着一些呻吟尖叫和求饶。  
太阳已经沉入了地平线以下，带走了最后一缕霞光，失去了阳光的照耀，王耀有些看不清伊利亚的眉目，他用自己的唇印了上去，一寸寸勾勒出伊利亚的轮廓。而最后，在来到伊利亚的嘴唇的时候被反客为主。  
最终，伊利亚射在了王耀的体内，温凉的精液从使用过度而合不拢的穴口流出来，在大腿上留下一串淫靡而美丽的痕迹。夜风吹过，王耀觉得有些寒冷，不禁往伊利亚的怀里钻去。伊利亚用自己的大衣把王耀整个包起来，不仅阻隔了寒风，也遮住了王耀一身欢爱的痕迹。  
王耀不确定作为一个国家意识体他是否真的能够对其他意识体拥有爱这种感情，但是如果真的有的话，他毫不怀疑这就是最接近爱情的那一刻。  
伊利亚把王耀抱进了屋内，王耀微笑着躺在床上看着平日里一个眼神就能把人吓得大气都不敢出的人在吭哧吭哧帮他烧热水洗澡。  
“伊利亚。”王耀轻声叫他。  
“怎么了？”  
王耀笑：“没什么，我就是想叫叫你。”  
伊利亚坐到床边帮王耀理了理散开的头发，说：“以后你可以在床上叫个够。”


End file.
